1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a time of flight (ToF) measuring apparatus and an image processing method for reducing blur of a depth image in the ToF measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research for a three dimensional (3D) camera, a motion capture sensor, a laser radar (LADAR), etc. which may acquire information on a distance to a subject has been increasing recently. In particular, with the development of 3D display devices which may display a depth image and an increase in demand for such 3D display devices, the importance of 3D content is on the rise. Accordingly, various depth image capturing apparatuses with which general users may create 3D content are being researched.
Depth information of distances between surfaces of a subject and a depth image capturing apparatus may be obtained by means of a stereoscopic vision method that involves the use of two cameras or triangulation using structured light and a camera. Also, a depth image capturing apparatus employing a ToF method is being used.